1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector provided with a metallic shielding plate secured therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 102315560 discloses a stacked electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals secured in the insulating housing, an insulating base used for retaining the conductive terminals and a shielding shell surrounding the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a base portion and two mating tongues extending forwardly from the base portion and being parallel with each other. The conductive terminals have two groups of terminals separately disposed in the two aforementioned mating tongues. The two groups of conductive terminals have four rows of connecting portions located behind the insulating housing. The four rows of connecting portions are closed to each other because the electrical connector is becoming smaller and smaller. In order to reduce the interference between the two groups of conductive terminals, a metallic shielding plate is provided to be disposed between the two groups of terminals. Due to the connecting portions of the conductive terminals are set as four rows with a metallic shell disposed therebetween, the production reject ratio increases, thereby increasing a production cost.
In view of the foregoing, an electrical connector with a metallic shielding plate is able to overcome the drawbacks described aforementioned would be desirable.